Social Media
The term media a reference to the instrument or form of content for which the communication process is performed or is communication. Usually the term is used to refer to the mass media (MCM, mass media or mass media ); however, other means of communication, such as the telephone, are not massive but interpersonal. Traditionally in social media websites, an avatar is used as a digital represnetation of the user. When users issue information on the Internet, they have the same rights and obligations as other authors with the copyright and their possible infractions, defamations, etc. If users issue information through the Internet, they must take into account that they can not review, edit, censor or take responsibility for any information that may be created, and therefore the only solution is to take small security measures. A large network where knowledge runs at high speed and broadband can reach a large number of people. The Internet is a global communications network that makes it possible to exchange information with computers located anywhere in the world. One of the most well-known facets of the Internet, which has contributed enormously to its current popularity, is the "World Wide Web" or WWW (it could be translated as "Coverage of World Wide Web "). This allows to quickly access a huge volume of information without the need for complex computer equipment or special technical knowledge. In the WWW, people who search for information use a tool known as a navigator to access information of different types (text, images, sounds, etc.), move from one information to another that is referenced, etc. The Facebook information scandal has been much more personal for millions of users. On Monday, the social network began notifying 87 million users that their information was apparently shared with Cambridge Analytica, a political data company that worked with Donald Trump's presidential campaign. Although many Facebook users got up this Tuesday morning with an alert at the top of their news section, not all accounts have been notified yet. If like me, you have not seen a notification in your Facebook application or the desktop version, you can click here to see if your data was collected. But affected users of Facebook are not sure what to do after knowing that information such as their date of birth, places of residence and personal data was collected by Cambridge Analytica. The short answer? You must not do much, for now. LEE: Zuckerberg's testimony: the Facebook leader recognizes his mistake and asks for forgiveness Even if you delete your Facebook account or delete third-party applications that are connected to your profile, those applications will still have access to the information they previously collected. Users have to contact the application individually for the data to be deleted. "The reality is that you do not have to put the genie back in the bottle," Justin Hendrix, executive director of Digital Media Lab in New York, who is also an information privacy activist, told CNN. Hendrix was notified that one of his friends used an application of the personality questionnaire called This is Your Digital Life, which collected the user's information. His information apparently was also obtained in the process. Although only 270,000 people accessed the application, those who did granted access to Cambridge Analytica, not only to their information but the information of all their Facebook friends. "I anticipated that I could potentially be affected, but at the same time it gives me to understand that this is real," Hendrix said. MIRA: The most popular Black Lives Matter account on Facebook is a fraud According to the notification to the affected accounts the "small number of people" who accessed the application, also shared their news section, timeline, publications, and messages. A Facebook spokesman confirmed that 1,500 users who signed up for the application gave him explicit access to their private message boxes. References # https://www.huffingtonpost.com/robert-siciliano/social-media-privacy-and_b_245857.html # https://www.usatoday.com/story/news/nation/2014/03/08/data-online-behavior-research/5781447/ # https://www.nytimes.com/2018/03/19/technology/facebook-cambridge-analytica-explained.html